Whispers in the Dark- ON HOLD
by LittteLightningBug
Summary: Larxene is raped by Axel while Luxord is away on a mission. What will happen when Luxord finds out? Takes place after Luxord returns... this is my first story so please R&R possiblity of some LarxeneXAxel
1. Chapter 1

The Gambler of Fate, tired from a long mission, stumbles into his room. He unzips his cloak letting it fall to the floor, revealing the black pants and wife beater he wore underneath. He crawls into his bed to get some sleep but before he could fall asleep he felt hands slide around his waist sending small sparks through his body. He turns and smiles at the Savage Nymph that lay in his bed. She smiles back and places a light kiss on his lips.

"I missed you" she whispered.

He laughs and grabs Larxene's waist pulling her closer to him.

"I missed you too" he replies kissing her hungrily.

She laughs and smirks at him, shifting to put one of her hands on the back of his neck and places the other hand on his chest. She sends little lightning bolts through his chest putting a smile on his face. Taking off his shirt exposing his well muscled chest, he slips his hands under the cami she wore making his way up to cup her breast. She lets out a small moan, moving closer to him. He replies by taking off the cami and starting to take off her bra, however she stops him. He looks at her slightly confused. She just smiles and runs her fingers across his waist letting tiny jolts of electricity loose on his skin. He moans in response to this as she undoes the button on his pants pulling them down a bit. He takes off her bra and begins to suck on her perky breasts. She whimpers arching toward him. He laughs and slides his hand down her stomach stopping just before he reaches the top of the shorts she wore. She shivered letting out a small moan encouraging him to go further. He slid his hands down her shorts and started to massage her clit, she inhaled deeply. He slid her shorts down revealing the lacey underwear she wore underneath. He pulled her underwear off tossing them carelessly to the side. He stopped sucking on her breasts and started to nibble and kiss his way down her body. Finally reaching her vagina he starts eating her out, flicking his tongue in and out of her pussy. She moaned in response to this arching her body begging him to go deeper. He continued to eat her out as he pulled his pants off. He lifts his head up as he starts to finger her. She whimpers and moans in pleasure feeling electricity pulsing through her body slightly shocking him. He moaned adding another finger and started thrusting harder. Then suddenly he stopped pulling his fingers out of her, she looked at him completely confused. She just smirked as he started crawling up her body. He gave her a kiss and smiled, she froze as her shoved his penis inside her. She started pushing on him trying to get him off of her as she begged him to stop, panicking as she suddenly remember something that had happened while Luxord was gone. He did as he was asked and pulled his dick out of her, he watched as she backed away from him. He stared at her confused as he watched the savage nymph turn into a crying ball on his bed. He tried to move closer to her but she only backed further away from him. He got the hint and stopped trying to move towards her. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs and looked at her. They just sat there on his bed, Luxord looking concerned for her, watching Larxene who just sat there crying. As Larxene started to calm down and her tears stopped flowing Luxord tried to talk to her.

"What happened while I was gone?" he asked.

"What makes you think something happened?" she replied.

Luxord looked at her "you're laying in my bed crying your eyes out and you were terrified, and started freaking out when I tried to have sex with you", so it's my opinion that something happened while I was on my mission" he said.

She looked at him, pain clearly visible in her bright teal eyes "even if something did happen and I'm not saying that it did, I probably wouldn't tell you" she said sadly.

"Baby you know you can tell me anything, I'm not gonna get mad I promise" he told her.

"I know I can but I just really don't want to talk about it, I'll tell you but not right now" she said.

He wanted to keep pushing her to tell him what happened but he knew it would only upset her so he agreed to wait till she was ready to tell him. He knew she would tell him when she was ready and felt she could trust him enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: sorry it took so long to update I've had a lot of stuff going on lately and things just kinda got away from me but i'll try to update more frequently

now back to the story

A couple months after Luxord had returned to find Larxene broken and crying, she pulled him aside and told him she wanted to talk to him.

"Meet me in my room later" she said.

Larxene was in her room laying on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" she asked.

"It's me baby, you said you wanted to talk to me" Luxord replied.

Larxene got up from her bed and walked over to open her door.

"Come in baby" she said to Luxord.

Luxord walked into her room and walked over to sit down on the couch she had in her room, before he could sit down she told him to sit on her bed. He did so and she went over to join him after electrifying the door handle. Luxord noticed that and looked at her confused. She just sat down, once she was comfortable she looked at him.

"Do you want to know why I was so upset and freaked out the night you came back?" she asked him.

"Of course I want to know what upset you that much" he replied.

"You have to promise not to do anything irrational and stay calm" she said.

"I promise to try to stay calm" he told her.

"Ok" she said.

Luxord was worried about her, he could see that she was having trouble figuring out how to tell him when she suddenly spoke.

"What I'm about to tell you is gonna make you very mad" she said before pausing.

"Ok" Luxord said.

"While you were gone Axel tried to hit on me and convince me to have sex with him. I refused and told him that I would never have sex with him" she began to tell him.

"Alright, what happened after" he asked her.

"He refused to take no for an answer, he raped me" she finished at tears started to fall from her eyes.

Luxord pulled Larxene close to him and let her lay her head on his chest.

"He won't touch you again, I'll make sure of that" Luxord told her.

"Baby please don't do anything that will get you in trouble with the superior" she pleaded with him.

"I can't make any promises" he told her.

Larxene could tell that Luxord was pissed and she was afraid that he was going to hurt Axel and end up getting in serious trouble. As Larxene thought about what Luxord might do she began to fall asleep.

_Larxene was sitting on the couch watching TV in her room when she heard a knock on her door. She paused her show and got up trying to figure out who could possibly be knocking on her door in the middle of the night considering Luxord was away on a mission. She opened the door to see Axel's smug face looking at her. As she started to ask him what he wanted he just walked into her room. She watched him as he sat on her bed talking his boots off as did. _

"_What the fuck do you want?" she screamed at him._

_Axel just smiled at her and got up, he walked over to her and pulled her towards her bed closing the door as he did this._

"_Answer me you ass" she said_

"_I think you know exactly what I want" was his only response._

_She glared at him, "I told you, you are never gonna convince me to fuck you now stop asking and get the fuck out of my room" she spat at him _

_He gave her a smirk and looked her up and down. She was wearing nothing but shorts and little tank top having already taken her cloak off hours ago leaving her in what she wore underneath. _

"_Who said anything about asking?" he said as he moved closer to her._

_She tried to back away from him but instead hit the frame of her bed and ending up falling onto the bed. He laughed as he climbed on top of her and pulling her body up to her head board. _

"_Looks like this is gonna be easier than I thought it would" he told her._

"_Get off of me you ass" she screamed at him. _

_He simply laughed in her face as he tied her hands to her bed. He then moved to tie her feet to her bed as well. After she was all tied up he stood and took his cloak off throwing it to the floor followed by his pants and boxers. Larxene stared at him wide-eyed as she realized there was nothing she could do. He climbed back on top of her and started to kiss her neck. She shifted and squirmed under him. He ignored her efforts to get him off of her and just continued kissing and eventually nibbling on her neck. He cut her shirt and bra off then took her shorts and panties off. He stared at her naked body so exposed and vulnerable underneath him. He was completely in control and he loved it. He started to suck on her breasts as he slid two fingers into her pussy. He fingered her as he sucked on her boobs. When he was done with her boobs he kissed and nibbled his way down her body to her pussy. He began to eat her out while he rubbed her clit._

"_Please Axel please stop" Larxene begged him._

"_It seems to me that you don't want me to stop" he said, laughing as her body involuntarily arched towards him. _

"_I do want you to stop, I don't want to have sex with you and you should be nice enough to respect that" she told him._

"_When have you ever known me to be nice or respectful?" he asked her as he started to finger her again._

"_Never, but there's a first time for everything" she replied_

"_True" he said the continued with "but this isn't that time" he told her before covering her mouth._

_She tried to scream but only muffled sounds could be heard. Once he was done fingering her he climbed up her body. She looked at him fearing what she knew was coming. He uncovered her mouth as he shoved his hard penis into it. He forced her to give him head until her came in her mouth, then forced her to swallow it. He slid back down her body after her recovered her mouth. He shoved his dick inside her, not caring whether she was ready for it or not. He began thrusting her hard and fast moaning as he felt her tightening around his dick. He wasn't sure because her mouth was covered but he assumed she was moaning too even though she had tears running down her face. He gave one final loud moan as he climaxed inside of her. As he pulled out he uncovered her mouth. She as shaking so hard as she started to cry even harder. He looked at her and considered what he could do, but decided that he should just leave. Axel kissed her lips as he untied her hands and feet. _

"_See ya later sexy" he said as he left shutting the door behind him. _

Larxene awoke from her sleep with tears in her eyes and she was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't believe how clear and detailed that was. It was like the images of that night were burned into her mind, she remember everything as if it happened that night, except it happened almost three months ago. She looked around the room and noticed that she had fallen asleep on Luxord who was now fast asleep on her bed. She didn't want to wake him up so she composed herself and laid back down. She decided she would try to go back to sleep. She prayed that she wouldn't have anymore dreams about what happened to her that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Larxene awoke the next morning to find herself in Luxord's arms. She looked around trying to figure out whose room they were in and found out that they were in her room. She looked over at Luxord who was still asleep and tried to think of what Luxord might do to Axel now that he knows what he did to her. As Larxene was sitting there contemplating Luxord began to wake up. Once awake he looked around the room, blushing when he realized that he had fallen asleep with Larxene.

"Good morning Luxy!" Larxene said when she realized he was awake.

"Good morning lightning bug" responded Luxord.

Larxene got out of bed and walked over to her bathroom to get a shower. Once in the bathroom she let her coat fall to the floor as well as her shorts. She took her tank top off. She was standing over by her bathroom closet when she felt hands wrap around her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" Luxord whispered

"Sure babe" said Larxene

She finished getting her towel, taking off her bra and panties and then she stepped into the shower. A few minutes later she was joined by Luxord who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smiled turned around and kissed him. A few minutes later they had finished their shower and were getting dressed.

"What are you doing today?" Larxene asked Luxord.

"I don't know, I was thinking about having a little chat with Axel later" answered Luxord.

"Luxord please don't do anything that will get you in trouble with Xemnas." Larxene begged.

"I'm not gonna hurt him as long as he doesn't piss me off with snide comments." said Luxord.

"You know he's gonna make comments, it's Axel." Larxene said

"Yeah I know, I won't hurt him too bad just a few kicks to crotch is all" Luxord said smiling.

He finished getting dressed, kissed Larxene and then left. A few hours later Larxene was walking down the hallway to her room when she was pushed aside by a terrified Axel who was bolting down the hallway. Following close behind was Luxord who was throwing his cards at him. Larxene just shook her head and continued walking to her room. Meanwhile Luxord had caught Axel and had put him in a choke hold.

"Please let go, I can't breathe" Axel begged Luxord.

"If I let go you'll run again, and I need to talk to you." said Luxord.

"No I won't, I'll stay just let go" replied Axel.

"Fine" Luxord replied as he let go of Axel's neck.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" asked Axel.

"I was told something, something that upset me" said Luxord.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Axel.

"Larxene, she told me that you raped her, she said that you raped her even after she told you to leave her alone." replied Luxord.

"Aw Luxord has a crush on the organization's whore" Axel said mockingly.

"I'm warning you Axel, if you even go near her I will kick your ass, don't touch her, look at her, or even think about her" Luxord said, his voice dripping with anger.

"Whatever Luxord, she doesn't belong to you therefore I can look at her and think about her all I want and you can't stop me" Axel said challengingly.

Luxord's only reply was to grip Axel's shoulders and give him a swift knee to the balls.

"Fucking asshole" Axel said holding his crotch.

"That's for raping Larxene and there's plenty more where that came from" Luxord said smiling.

"Larxene's a fucking whore, she loved every minute of it, she didn't even try to fight back, and she wanted me to fuck her that's why she let me do it" Axel said venomously

"She's not a whore, you're just an asshole who can't take a hint." replied Luxord.

"If I raped her, then how come she was moaning and arching toward me, practically begging for more the whole time?" Axel said.

"Most movements like arching forward are involuntary when it comes to sex, and even if she was moaning like you say she was, it just means that it felt good, it doesn't mean that she wanted it." Luxord told Axel

"Whatever you say man" Axel said.

"I meant what I said, if I catch you near her you'll regret it" Luxord said punching him in the face before walking away.

Axel was left standing in the middle of the hallway holding his face.

"He has defiantly lost his mind if he is actually defending that whore" Axel mumbled as he turned to go to his room.

Half an hour later Larxene knocked on Luxord's door.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course you can" Luxord replied.

Larxene came into the room and sat down on the couch Luxord had in his room. He was watching some cop show.

"What do you want to do babe?" asked Luxord as she sat down.

"We could watch a movie or something" she replied.

"Which movie?" he asked.

"Let's watch a horror movie or a zombie movie" Larxene said.

"Ok, we could watch Zombieland" he told her.

"That sounds good" she said.

Luxord out the movie in and they cuddled up on the couch and watched it. After it was over, Luxord put two and a half men on and they watched TV together till Larxene fell asleep in his lap. When he was tired he carried her over to his bed and laid her down, then he laid next to her and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Larxene woke up she wasn't sure where she was. She looked around and realized that she had fallen asleep in Luxord's room. She had gone to his room last night with the intention of asking him how his talk with Axel went. They started to watch a movie instead and she had ended up falling asleep. Now fully awake she looked around and noticed that Luxord wasn't there. She wondered where he could have gone. She got out of his bed and went over to the TV and turned it on. She had been watching TV for about two hours when Luxord walked into his room.

"Hey baby, I thought you would've gone back to your room or something by now" Luxord said when he saw her sitting on the couch.

"I figured I'd wait for you" replied Larxene.

"Oh how come babe?" Luxord asked.

"I wanted to ask how your talk with Axel went yesterday" she told him.

"Oh… it went ok, I just told him that I knew and that if I caught him near you he'd regret it" Luxord told her.

"What did he say?" she asked him.

"He denied it, saying that you wanted it and were begging him for more while he was doing it" Luxord told her, the annoyance in his voice was obvious.

"He's a fucking asshole" she said getting upset.

"I know babe, I kneed him in the balls and told him that he's stupid for thinking you actually wanted him to fuck you and reminded him not to go near you" Luxord told her as he was trying to calm her down.

"What did he say to that?" she asked.

"He called me an ass and you a whore but by then I was done dealing with him so I punched him in the face and walked away" Luxord told her.

"Oh he is such a fucking asshole" she said.

"Yes he is but it's been dealt with" Luxord told her.

"Ok babe" she said.

"What do you want to do tonight babe?" Luxord asked Larxene.

"I don't know I was thinking of taking a nice bubble bath and just trying to relax" Larxene told him.

"Oh… I guess that means we're not hanging out tonight then" Luxord said looking kind of sad.

"Would you like to join me in the bath babe?" Larxene asked him.

"I wanna do other things with you too" said Luxord with a seductive smile on his face.

"Depending on how the bath goes maybe you will get too" she replied as she started to take her clothes off.

"Count me in!" he said as he started taking his clothes off too.

The bath was very relaxing they had laid together in the bubbles and kissed for a little bit then washed each other's bodies then they both rinsed and dried off. Now they are laying in Luxord's bed, Luxord is wearing a t-shirt and basket-ball shorts while Larxene is wearing a tank top and a pair of softy shorts. They were laying in each other's arms making out when Luxord stopped kissing Larxene and pulled away.

"When I said that I wanted to do more and you said that depending on how the bath went I might be able to did you mean it?" Luxord asked Larxene.

"Yeah baby I meant it, why?" Larxene said.

"Well I wanted to know if we could do a little bit more, maybe go a little bit further." Luxord told her with a hopeful look on his face.

"We'll see babe, just kiss me" Larxene replied.

"okay" Luxord said before kissing her passionately.

Larxene kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Taking this as a sign he deepened the kiss and started playing with the hem of her shirt. She wrapped her fingers in his air and kissed him back deeply. He slowly slid his hands up her shirt relieved that she didn't stop him. As he was working his way up her shirt she started playing with his waistline. He let out a small moan and started taking off her shirt as he moved to start kissing and nibbling on her neck. She moaned as she unbuttoned his pants. He undid her bra and took it off then he moved and started sucking on her nipples, while she took off his pants. He took off her pants to reveal a black and yellow lacey thong. She pulled his pants off and took his boxers off. Luxord tried to take off Larxene's thong off but she stopped him.

"How come you don't want me to take your underwear off?" he asked her.

"I don't know if I want to go that far yet" she told him.

"Okay babe let me know if you decide you want to please" he told her.

"I will" she said.

He went to play with her boobs while she started giving him a hand job. She was getting really horny from him playing with her boobs and she could tell he was enjoying her playing with his dick because he was getting really hard.

"Babe, sit on the edge of the bed" she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it, I promise you'll love it" she told him.

"Okay" he said.

As he was moving the edge of the bed she got up and kneeled between his legs. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and started sucking on it swirling it back and forth around in her mouth. In response to this he started moaning and put his hands on the back of her head lacing his fingers into her hair. Noticing how much he was enjoying this she took a little more of his dick into her mouth and continued swirling her tongue around his dick and over the head. She continued taking in a little more at a time until his dick was all the way in her mouth and she was deep throating him. She could feel him holding the back of her head and was listening to him moaning and breathing heavily almost panting in pleasure. She could tell he was close to cumming so she took his dick out of her mouth and finished him off with a hand job letting him cum all over her face and boobs. Feeling very satisfied he laid back on the bed watching Larxene's ass as she walked into his bathroom to wipe off her face. As Larxene walked to the bathroom she realized that giving Luxord a blow job had left her really horny so she quickly got cleaned up and went back the room. When she returned she saw Luxord laying on his bed.

She crawled seductively onto the bed and whispered into his ear "I want you, now."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I'm sure" she said as she straddled him and kissed his lips.

He grabbed her waist and flipped her over so that she was on the bed and he was on top of her then he started sucking on her nipples. While sucking on her nipples and listening to her soft moans he started running his hands up and down her body eventually resting on her thong. He took her thong off and started massaging her clit. He could hear her moans getting louder and he could feel her body arching towards his fingers as he played with her clit. He stuck a finer into her already wet pussy and started to finger her while he sucked on her nipples. He sucked on each nipple alternating between left and right and fingering her with one finger for awhile. He added another finger and started fingering her with two fingers for awhile before adding a third and eventually a fourth. He was fingering her with four fingers and could hear her moans getting louder and louder. He fingered her with four fingers for about 10 or 15 minutes before kissing his ways down to her pussy. He starts licking her clit and flicking his tongue in and out of her pussy. He can hear her moaning and whimpering in great pleasure from his teasing. He starts switching back and forth between eating her out and fingering her with four fingers. He could feel her pussy getting really wet from him teasing her body and he can hear her moaning really loudly. He's almost sure that someone is gonna hear them. He continues playing with her for a little while longer. He kisses his way back up and starts sucking on her neck and leaving little hickies all over her neck.

"Please fuck me" she begs him in-between her moans.

"But I'm having fun playing with you" he tells her in-between kissing her neck.

"Please fuck me now, I want your dick inside me so bad" she begs him while still moaning.

"Okay if you insist" he says.

He pulls himself on top of her positioning himself so that his dick lines up wit the entrance of to her pussy. He spends a few minutes teasing her entrance with his head before shoving his dick into her pussy. She gasps as he enters her, moaning at the pleasure that the feeling of his dick being inside her gives her. He starts thrusting back and forth inside her. He can hear her moans getting louder and louder as his thrusting begin to get harder and faster. He fucks her for like an hour changing his pace from hard and fast and slow and steady in order to make him last as long as possible. He could feel himself close to cumming so he pulled out and let himself cum all over her body. They had sex like 15 more times that night. Sometimes he came on her and the other times he came in her. They were both completely covered in cum and sweat by the time they were done having sex. They were both panting from all the amazing sex they had and were both completely exhausted. That being said they both slept all day the next day. When they finally got up they showered and then decided to do it all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

Last night Axel was walking to the kitchen to get a late night snack. As he was passing Luxord's room he heard him moaning. He laughed when he heard it. _Someone's enjoying himself_ he thought as he walked away. He got to the kitchen and was trying to figure out what to make. He had been standing in the kitchen for about 20 minutes and he still couldn't figure out what he wanted to eat. Forty-five minutes later he decided to just grab some chips and dip and left. When he was walking back to his room he passed Luxord's room again and heard that he was still moaning but he also noticed that there was another person in the room with him moaning too, almost in unison. Axel got back to his room and sat down on his bed to eat his snack and watch some TV. He started thinking about the second persons moaning her heard coming from Luxord's room. He was confused because he couldn't figure out who Luxord could possibly be having sex with. He didn't know Luxord went that way but hey,_ whatever makes him happy _he thought. It was while he was pondering about Luxord's sexually orientation that he realized that the voice he heard in Luxord's room moaning wasn't a guy's voice but that it was a female's voice. This sudden realization made him extremely pissed.

Why did that piss him off, you ask?

Well you see if the voice was female that means that there's only one person that voice could belong too. There's only one female member in organization XIII and that female member is, you guessed it, Larxene.

Why does it matter if it was Larxene that was having sex with Luxord, you ask? 

Axel was always making fun of Larxene, picking on her and trying to boss her around and stuff like that. He's always acted like an ass to Larxene and all the members knew and have seen him do it. However his asshole behavior towards her was exactly that, an act. The truth is, Axel was in love with Larxene, has been since she first joined the organization. He's thought about telling her telling her the truth about how he feels about her, but he was always afraid that she doesn't feel the same way or that she'd laugh in his face or something like that. Now he finds out that _she's sleeping with that fucking British bastard_ he thought. _What makes him so special that you'll sleep with him but you won't sleep with me?, _he thought. _What makes him any better than me? Why should he be the only person she willingly gives herself to? She's probably sleeping with half the organization too, that little self-centered bitchy whore,_ he thought to himself. It was then that he decided that he wouldn't stop till he found out what makes Larxene think she can refuse to fuck him then turn around and fuck that ignorant British asshole. _If it's the last thing I do ill convince Larxene to sleep with me willingly, _he promised himself.

The next day Axel watched Larxene leave Luxord's room and walk to hers. He followed her and once she was inside he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Larxene asked.

"Umm, it's me Axel" he said.

"What do you want?"she asked sounding annoyed.

"I just want to talk, please let me in" he told her.

"Fine, whatever." she said annoyed.

Axel walked into the room and sat on her bed. He looked at her standing there in her skin tight top and little shorts and he could feel himself starting to get a boner.

"What do you want Axel?" she snapped at him when she realized he was just sitting there watching her body.

"I heard something rather interesting coming from Luxord's room last night" he told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she told him as she told him she turned around to keep from seeing her blushing.

He got off the bed and walked over to her putting his arms around her waist he whispered in her ear, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"So what if I do?" she asked him.

"I know you had sex with Luxord" he told her.

" I don't see where you're going with this" Larxene said.

"I want to have sex with you too" he told her.

"Why?" she asked him. "You've asked me to have sex with you like 50 times and every time I've said no what makes you think I'd change my mind?" she asked him.

"You're beautiful Larxene, and the truth is I like you and I want you to be mine" he told her.

"Axel that was sweet but I just don't want to have sex with you" she told him apologetically.

"Fine" he said letting go of her waist.

"I think you should go now" she told him.

"Okay, but before I go…" he grabbed Larxene by the waist pulling her closer to him, he put a hand on the back of her head and kissed her on the lips roughly. Pulling away he said goodbye and then he left her room. Larxene spent the rest of the day thinking about Axel's kiss.


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys i know its been a super long time but im back im working on some new final chapters for this story though im still in a bit of a writers block and im also working on some new stuff so if your into TMI keep an eye out for that. anyway im gonna try to get this story finished as soon as possible so be patient with me please seeing as being completely honest i havent been writing for a few years now


End file.
